YUNJAE : Step Mother
by Arakida Arisa
Summary: Hanya kisah seorang Kim Jaejoong yang mempunyai anak tiri. YUNJAE! DLDR!


**STEPMOTHER**

Pair: YunJae

Support casts: Shim (Jung) Changmin, Jung Heewon, Kim Junsu, Park Yoohwan

Genre: Family-drama-m-preg-YAOI

Length: One Shoot

Warning: Its YunJae fanfiction and YAOI or male x male, GAY, boy x boy, Shoneun-ai. So, if you don't like this, just close tab, go back, and DON'T READ this one. I warn you, oke!

Disclaimer: All of cast isn't mine, but the story is mine.

Caution: Jung Heewon hanya fiksi belaka. Karakter-karakter di sini jauh berbeda dengan di dunia asli. Jadi, jangan protes jika 'OOC'

 **\- Step Mother -**

Pagi yang cerah di sebuah mansion mewah di daerah Seoul, seorang laki-laki yang terbilang sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna almond, tubuh mungil dengan pinggang ramping, kaki yang jenjang, kulit putih mulus, bibir _kissable_ yang menggoda bersenandung kecil, siapa pun tak akan tahan memandangnya. Begitu menyilaukan.

Laki-laki itu tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan _'Jung Brothers'_. Lelaki bernama Kim Jaejoong atau sekarang disebut Jung Jaejoong itu membuka pintu, melihat kedua anaknya yang masih tertidur lelap. Jaejoong menyibakkan gorden berwarna _baby blue_ sehingga cahaya pagi mentari masuk ke dalam kamar melalui kaca jendela yang juga sudah dibuka oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong naik ke atas ranjang _king size_ dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada anak laki-laki tampan dengan bibir agak lebar dan mengelus rambut hitam lebat itu pelan, menyebabkan sang anak mengernyitkan dahinya dan menggumam. Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya.

''Minnie, bangun nak,'' katanya lembut mengecup kening anaknya, ''Ayo mandi, setelah itu sarapan. Minnie harus sekolah, kan? Nanti terlambat.''

Sang anak yang di panggil Minnie itu menggeliat dan membuka mata bambinya. Setelah menyesuaikan dengan cahaya, Minnie atau bernama lengkap Jung Changmin itu melihat eommanya yang tersenyum padanya. Changmin tersenyum dan mengecup bibir eommanya pelan.

''Celamat pagi, _mommy_ ,'' sapanya manis. Sang eomma tersenyum gemas dan mencium pipi _chubby_ -nya.

''Ayo bangun, cepat mandi Minnie,''

Changmin mengangguk. Bocah laki-laki itu bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi yang tersedia di kamarnya.

Senyuman Jaejoong menghilang setelah Changmin menutup pintu kamar mandinya. Laki-laki cantik itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak yang tidur di sebelah Changmin tadi. Seorang anak yang bibirnya mirip dengan suaminya, namun selebihnya tidak menunjukkan kemiripan sama sekali.

Jaejoong berdecak pelan dan menyingkap selimut bergambar beruang itu sehingga sang anak menggeliat.

''Ya! Bangun! Sudah jam setengah tujuh!'' Teriaknya keras pada anak itu. Anak yang bernama Jung Heewon itu segera terbangun mendengar teriakan eommanya.

''Aku bangun, eomma,'' desahnya dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

''Eomma-eomma! Memangnya aku ibumu apa!'' Jaejoong berkacak pinggang, ''Cepat mandi atau ku guyur kau dengan air.'' Katanya ketus dan melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi di mana Changmin sedang mandi sekarang.

Jaejoong tersenyum tulus melihat tingkah sang anak yang bermain dengan bebek karetnya di _bath-up_. Rambutnya yang tebal penuh dengan busa shampo beraroma _strawberry_ khas anak-anak membuatnya terlihat semakin lucu. Apalagi bibirnya mengerucut sehingga pipinya yang tembam terlihat seperti bakpao yang siap dimakan.

''Minnie, jangan lama-lama mandinya, sayang. Ayo sudah, nanti masuk angin.'' Kata Jaejoong lembut. Dia membilas tubuh sang anak dengan air bersih, menghilangkan busa yang menempel di tubuhnya. Memakaikan handuk dan mengangkatnya, membawa Changmin yang terkekeh di dekapan sang ibu.

Jaejoong melihat anaknya yang lain –Heewon- melangkah ke kamar mandi setelah Changmin selesai mandi.

Jaejoong membaringkan Changmin di ranjang dan memberi bedak pada balita berusia tiga tahun itu, kemudian memakaikan Changmin baju sekolahnya dan menyisir rambut Changmin tak lupa memakaikan dasi kupu-kupunya sehingga tampilan sang anak sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

''Minnie sudah tampan dan wangi,''

Changmin hanya terkekeh membuat Jaejoong semakin gemas.

''Ayo, ke meja makan. _Daddy_ sudah menunggu kita di sana,'' kata Jaejoong.

'' _Daddy_ cudah pulang, _mommy_?'' tanyanya memiringkan kepalanya polos.

Jaejoong mencubit pipi tembam Changmin gemas, ''Ne. _Daddy_ pulang tadi malam, waktu Minnie sudah tidur. _Daddy_ membawa oleh-oleh yang banyak buat Minnie.''

Changmin bersorak kegirangan mendengar kabar itu dari ibunya. Jaejoong menggendong Changmin yang sudah menggendong tas sekolah bergambar _Batman_ itu menuju ruang makan.

Setelah sampai di ruang makan, Jaejoong menurunkan Changmin dan segera saja bocah montok itu berlari dan menubrukkan diri di kaki ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran. Jaejoong terkekeh melihatnya.

Laki-laki bermata musang itu kaget saat merasakan benda kenyal menabrak kakinya. Bibir _sexy_ nya menyunggingkan senyuman melihat siapa yang menubruknya. Dia meletakkan koran paginya dan mengangkat Changmin ke pangkuannya dan menciumi sang anak gemas.

Changmin terkikik geli.

''Anak _Daddy_ wangi sekali, hum..'' kata laki-laki itu mencium pipi tembam anaknya, ''Siapa yang memandikanmu, sayang?''

''Minnie mandi cendili, _Daddy_ ,'' kata Changmin lucu.

''Eoh? Yang benar?''

''Minnie memang mandi sendiri, Yun. Aku hanya membantu membilasnya saja,'' kata Jaejoong menimpali.

''Anak _Daddy_ pintar sekali, eoh,''

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi Changmin dan Jung Yunho, suaminya. Ia bersyukur mempunyai suami dan anak seperti Yunho dan Changmin. Hidupnya menjadi lebih berwarna setelah Changmin hadir diantara mereka.

''Eomma, dasiku di mana?''

Jaejoong mendongak, melihat Heewon yang berdiri di ujung tangga. Jaejoong mendecih sebal, tapi tertutup dengan senyuman _'angelic'_ nya.

''Jangan merepotkan eomma-mu, Heewon-ah. Kau kan sudah besar, bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri.''

Heewon yang dinasehati Appanya pun tampak merasa bersalah. Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho.

''Tidak apa-apa, Yun. Tidak merepotkan sama sekali,'' kata Jaejoong tersenyum. Yunho pun ikut tersenyum.

''Aku sungguh beruntung memilikimu sebagai istriku, Boo. Kau bisa mengurus Heewon dan Minnie dengan baik,''

Jaejoong mengecup pipi Yunho dan menaiki tangga, menyusul Heewon yang sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Yunho dan Changmin yang sedang bercanda di ruang makan. Tawa Changmin yang keras sampai-sampai terdengar di telinga Jaejoong.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Yunho dan Changmin pun bercanda menanti Jaejoong dan hyung Changmin –Heewon- ikut bergabung dengan mereka dan setelah itu makan bersama.

'' _Daddy_ , Min lapal. Boleh Min makan cekalang?'' tanya Changmin polos mengedip-ngedipkan mata bambinya.

''Tidak boleh, _Minnie_. Kita harus menunggu _Mommy_ dan hyung, arraseo?'' Jawab Yunho.

''Tapi Min cudah lapal. _Daddy_ tidak mendengal eoh cacing di pelut Min cudah demo minta makan,'' kata Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan jurus andalannya agar sang Ayah mengijinkannya makan, _puppy eyes_.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar jawaban Changmin. Dia tidak heran. Changmin memang sangat doyan makan sedari dulu di dalam kandungan. Yunho sampai kewalahan meladeni nafsu makan Jaejoong yang menyeramkan saat mengandung Changmin. Dan setelah lahir, bocah jenius itu pun suka sekali makan.

''Aniyo,'' Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, ''Min tidak boleh begitu. Kasihan hyung jika Minnie makan duluan, nanti hyung tidak punya teman makan jika Minnie sudah makan dulu. Min sayang hyung, kan?'' tanya Yunho dan diangguki anggukan lucu Changmin, ''Makanya kita makan menunggu _Mommy_ dan hyung, ne?''

Akhirnya Changmin pun mengangguk setuju. Changmin hanya memainkan dasi kupu-kupunya sembari menunggu hyung dan eommanya, sedangkan Yunho kembali membaca koran yang sempat dia tinggalkan semenjak kehadiran Changmin tadi.

Changmin adalah anak kedua Yunho dari Jaejoong. Bocah itu masih berusia tiga tahun namun sudah bersekolah di PAUD karena kejeniusannya. Seharusnya, Changmin bisa saja langsung TK tetapi Jaejoong tidak mengizinkannya. Maka dari itu, sekarang Changmin bersekolah di PAUD paling elit di Seoul.

Sedangkan Yunho sendiri adalah pria tampan dan berwibawa berumur dua puluh sembilan tahun yang menjabat sebagai _CEO Jung Corporation_ menggantikan ayahnya, Jung Yonghwa, yang sudah pensiun.

Tak lama setelah itu, terlihat Jaejoong yang turun bersama Heewon. Namun Yunho merasakan keanehan pada Heewon, anak laki-laki dari pernikahan pertamanya dengan seorang wanita itu tampak ketakutan.

Yunho sangat mengenali watak dan ekspresi anak-anaknya, maka dari itu saat melihat Heewon yang menampilkan wajah ketakutan, dia pun bingung.

''Boo? Heewon kenapa?'' Tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong dan Heewon sudah duduk di meja makan.

Jaejoong tersenyum gugup, ''Heewon tidak apa-apa, _bear_.'' Katanya dan memandang Heewon tak lupa menampilkan senyuman _angelic_ nya, ''Benarkan, Wonnie?''

Heewon yang ditatap ibu tirinya itu menganggukkan kepalanya kaku. Tapi kecurigaan Yunho tidak berhenti sampai si situ. Mata musangnya menelisik wajah Jaejoong dan Heewon, mencari kebohongan di mata istri dan anak pertamanya.

Akhirnya Yunho menghela napas, ''Sudahlah. Ayo makan, sebelum terlalu siang dan Heewon bisa terlambat sekolah.''

Jaejoong tersenyum lega karena lolos dari pengamatan Yunho. Pria cantik berstatus istri itu dengan telaten melayani suami dan anak-anaknya, termasuk Heewon.

''Ayo, Wonnie, makan yang banyak,'' kata Jaejoong menaruh sepiring nasi goreng kimchi di hadapan Heewon, tak lupa juga segelas susu.

Heewon hanya mengangguk sedih. Dia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan manis oleh ibu tirinya jika di hadapan ayahnya, namun jangan harap perlakuan manis dari Jaejoong jika ayahnya tidak ada di rumah. Ibu tirinya itu akan membentaknya, menyuruh-nyuruhnya, dan tidak memperhatikannya. Ia tidak tahu apa kesalahannya sehingga ibu tirinya itu begitu membencinya. Rasanya ingin sekali dia mengadukan perbuatan itu pada ayahnya, tapi dia tidak berani. Jangan lupakan bahwa dia hanya seorang anak kecil.

Lagipula, pernah sekali dia keceplosan jika ibunya itu tidak memberinya makan siang, dan dengan pandainya ibu tirinya itu berkelit dengan ucapan meyakinkannya. Akibatnya, sang Ayah marah padanya dan menghukumnya karena mengira dia telah berbohong. Esoknya, setelah sang ayah pergi keluar negeri untuk proyeknya, dia harus menahan lapar seharian karena ibunya sama sekali tidak memperbolehkannya makan. Kejam memang.

Tapi dia sangat menyayangi ibu tirinya itu. Entahlah, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa.

Setelah semuanya selesai makan, Jaejoong segera membereskan piring-piring juga gelas bekas makan mereka. Setelah itu dia akan mengantarkan Changmin ke sekolahnya, sedang Yunho akan mengantar Heewon.

Jaejoong memang tidak ingin Yunho mengantar Changmin karena Jaejoong ingin melihat sendiri perkembangan Changmin. Jika Yunho yang mengantar, maka Changmin akan ditinggal karena Yunho harus bekerja dan tentu saja tidak ada yang menjaga Changmin di sana. Maka dari itu, dia memutuskan untuk mengantar Changmin sekaligus menunggu sang anak. Tidak lupa juga dia harus menjemput anak tirinya itu jika pulang sekolah setelah Changmin selesai belajar. Yunho hanya mengantar Heewon berangkat sekolah saja, sepulang sekolah Jaejoong lah yang bertugas menjemput Heewon. Merepotkan memang baginya.

Jaejoong segera mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Yunho dan menuntun anaknya itu memasuki mobil Lamborghini yang dihadiahkan Yunho untuk peringatan kedua ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Sedangkan Yunho menaiki mobil Ferrarinya bersama Heewon. Keduanya melaju hampir berbarengan dan berpisah saat Jaejoong harus belok kiri, sedangkan Yunho tetap lurus.

Sesampainya di sekolah Changmin dan memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran, Jaejoong menurunkan bocah montok itu dengan hati-hati lalu menuntunnya menuju kelasnya.

Sistem sekolah Changmin memang menerapkan jika orang tua siswa boleh menunggu anaknya selama proses belajar karena kebanyakan siswa PAUD akan merengek dan menangis jika ditinggal orang tuanya.

''Jae hyung,''

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya. Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sahabatnya Kim Junsu tersenyum padanya sembari menggandeng tangan anaknya, Park Yoohwan.

Laki-laki montok bersuara nyaring itu mempercepat langkahnya agar berjalan beriringan dengan Jaejoong.

''Suie-ah,'' Kata Jaejoong.

''Annyeong, Minnie-ah,'' sapa Junsu pada Changmin. Bukannya menjawab sapaan Junsu, Changmin malah melihat Yoohwan dan merebut tangan Yoohwan dari gandengan Junsu.

''Yoohwanie, ayo main,'' kata Changmin polos sedang Yoohwan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Dan kedua bocah polos itu bergandengan tangan berjalan mendahului ibu-ibunya yang terkikik geli melihat tingkah mereka.

''Mereka lucu ya, hyung,'' kata Junsu terkikik geli. Jaejoong mengangguk mengiyakan.

''Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan mereka, hyung,'' kata Junsu polos. Jaejoong mendelik pada Junsu.

''Wae?'' Tanya Junsu yang dipandang horror oleh Jaejoong.

''Kau bodoh atau bagaimana, Suie-ah? Kau mau menjodohkan mereka? Kau tidak lihat jika mereka berdua sama-sama seme? Seme, Suie!''

Junsu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dan terkekeh. Benar juga, horror jika menjodohkan kedua bocah itu. Siapa yang akan jadi uke nanti? Sedangkan keduanya tidak ada yang cocok menjadi uke.

''Bagaimana harimu, hyung?'' tanya Junsu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mereka berdua duduk di taman yang berada di belakang kelas Changmin dan Yoohwan. Kedua bocah itu sudah memasuki kelasnya.

''Seperti biasa. Bocah itu merepotkan,''

Junsu menghela napas, ''Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini hyung? Bocah itu tidak salah. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Demi Tuhan, hyung, dia sudah menjadi anakmu sekarang.''

''Aku tidak menganggapnya sebagai anakku, aku membencinya.'' Ketus Jaejoong.

''Jika Yunho hyung tahu sikapmu selama ini padanya hyung, aku yakin Yunho hyung akan membencimu.'' Sahut Junsu serius. Jaejoong jadi ngeri juga dengan perkataan Junsu.

''Dia tidak akan membenciku karena hal sepele seperti itu. Lagipula ada Changmin, dia anak kesayangan Yunho.''

''Hal sepele hyung bilang?'' Junsu menatap tak percaya pada orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai hyung nya itu, ''Kau tidak mengurusnya dengan baik, mengabaikanya, memarahinya terus menerus. Apa itu hal sepele? Dan jangan gunakan Changmin sebagai alibimu, hyung.''

''Aku mengurusnya dengan baik, Su.'' Desis Jaejoong sebal, ''Lagi pula dia pantas untuk dimarahi.''

''Oke, kau memang mengurusnya dengan baik. Tapi itu karena terpaksa. Kau tidak ingin Yunho mengira kau membeda-bedakan anaknya dengan Ahra atau anaknya bersamamu,''

''Jangan sebut nama wanita itu!''

''Oh ayolah, hyung. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Yunho sudah kembali ke pelukanmu, apalagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan.''

''Kau tidak tahu, Su,'' kata Jaejoong pelan, ''Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat harapanmu hancur.'' Nada suaranya bergetar.

Junsu mendengarkannya dengan saksama. Dia tahu bagaimana pahitnya kehidupan Jaejoong dulu. Dia paham.

''Kau tidak tahu rasanya saat dia berjanji akan menikahimu tetapi dia malah menikah dengan orang lain. Perjodohan dia bilang, _bullshit_ , namun pada akhirnya dia pun mencintai wanita yang dijodohkan dengannya.'' Jaejoong menunduk dengan pandangan menerawang, ''Dia berkali-kali mengatakan maaf padaku dan memutuskan hubungan kami sepihak. Kau tahu rasanya? Bukan salahku jika akhirnya aku membenci anaknya bersama wanita itu!''

Junsu menatap iba pada Jaejoong, ''Aku tahu, hyung. Tapi jika kau memang mencintai Yunho hyung, kau juga harus menerima anaknya bersama wanita itu. Lagipula, akhirnya Yunho hyung sadar kan jika dia hanya mencintaimu?''

''Sadar setelah tiga tahun pernikahannya. Tiga tahun, Su! Jika dia memang sangat mencintaiku, harusnya dia sadar tanpa harus membutuhkan waktu yang lama.''

''Bukan salah Yunho hyung juga jika dia lama menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ahra memperlakukan Yunho hyung dengan baik, memperdulikannya, dan mengurusnya dengan baik. Jika aku di posisi Yunho hyung, maka aku pun akan merasakan hal yang sama, berpikir bahwa aku mencintainya.''

Jaejoong terdiam. Dia membiarkan Junsu untuk terus berbicara. Rasanya sangat sakit membicarakan masa lalu.

''Dan wanita itu juga sangat baik, hyung. Dia bahkan rela melepaskan Yunho hyung untukmu walaupun dia sangat mencintai Yunho hyung. Harusnya kau sadar, hyung. Jangan egois seperti ini. Ahra berharap kau menyayangi anaknya sama seperti kau menyayangi Changmin.'' Junsu menarik napas dalam, ''Aku tahu sebenarnya kau tidak membenci Heewon hyung, itu terlihat dari tatapan matamu. Kau hanya menutup mata jika sebenarnya kau juga menyayanginya. Aku tahu.''

''Tahu apa kau? Aku tidak menyukainya, Su!''

''Hyung menyayanginya! Hanya karena dia anak Ahra jadi hyung menutup mata! Sadarlah hyung, sebelum semuanya terlambat.''

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Yang diucapkan Junsu memang tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dia memang memperlakukan Heewon seperti tokoh-tokoh ibu tiri dalam dongeng. Sangat kejam.

Tapi dia melakukan itu karena saat melihat Heewon, yang dia lihat adalah Ahra. Wanita yang telah merebut Yunho darinya. Memang wanita itu tidak tahu apa-apa hubungannya dengan Yunho, tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya marah, apalagi saat Yunho mengakhiri hubungan mereka karena Ahra tengah hamil saat itu, perasaan bencinya pada Ahra tak terbendung lagi.

Yunho juga salah dalam hal ini. Harusnya jika laki-laki itu mencintainya, dia tidak menerima perjodohan itu. Jika dia mencintainya, dia tak akan mencintai Ahra dan mempunyai anak dengan wanita itu.

Saat Yunho mengatakan mencintainya setelah tiga tahun pernikahannya, dia merasa sangat senang sekaligus kecewa. Senang karena Yunho mencintainya tetapi kecewa karena pria itu telah menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak. Mereka akhirnya menjalin hubungan secara sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang Ahra. Namun entah bagaimana wanita itu bisa mengetahui hubungan terlarangnya dengan Yunho dan bersedia melepaskan Yunho untuknya walaupun wanita itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat mengatakannya.

Jaejoong sadar bahwa dia sangat egois selama ini. Tidak seharusnya dia memperlakukan Heewon dengan tidak baik dan mengecewakan Ahra dan Yunho yang telah menitipkannya padanya. Tidak seharusnya dia menjadi seorang ibu yang jahat. Apalagi dia juga memiliki seorang anak. Dia pasti sangat tidak suka jika anaknya disakiti orang lain. Betapa bodohnya Jaejoong selama ini.

Jaejoong mengusap air matanya saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering. Jaejoong mengernyit pada nomor asing yang tertera di ponselnya. Tapi akhirnya dia pun menjawabnya.

''Yoboseyo,'' kata Jaejoong.

''….''

''Ne, saya sendiri.''

''….''

''MWO?!'' Mata Jaejoong membulat sempurna saat mendengar kabar dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Bibirnya bergetar hebat.

Junsu yang menatap hyung nya pun penasaran apa yang terjadi.

''H-hyung?'' panggil Junsu takut-takut, ''Ada apa?''

''Heewon… Heewon…'' racau Jaejoong

''Ada apa dengan Heewon?'' tanya Junsu semakin kebingungan.

''Heewon ter-terjatuh dari lantai dua sekolahnya. Dia di _Seoul Hospital_ sekarang.'' Kata Jaejoong. Air mata tiba-tiba saja mengalir deras dari mata doe-nya, ''Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku jahat, Su. Aku bukan ibu yang baik untuknya. Aku takut sekali,'' isak Jaejoong.

Junsu menepuk punggung Jaejoong, menguatkan namja cantik itu.

''Tidak ada kata terlambat, hyung. Sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit sekarang. Nanti biar aku yang menyuruh Yunho hyung menjemput Changmin.''

''Ne, gomawo, Su.'' Kata Jaejoong dan tergesa-gesa keluar dari PAUD itu.

Junsu tersenyum lega. Dia tahu bahwa Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang jahat. Dia orang yang peduli dengan orang lain. Hanya saja, keadaanlah yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

 **\- Step Mother -**

Jaejoong duduk di samping ranjang yang ditiduri seorang bocah laki-laki berumur sembilan tahun. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Heewon yang belum tersadar. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya berdo'a untuk keselamatan Heewon. Pipinya dibasahi oleh air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir.

Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah pada Heewon. Dia bahkan belum sempat memperbaiki dirinya setelah dia sadar bahwa dia salah. Penyesalan memang datang terlambat.

Jaejoong tersentak saat jari-jari yang berada di genggamannya bergerak pelan. Jaejoong mengusap air matanya dan melihat Heewon yang mulai tersadar.

''E-eomma,'' bisik bocah cilik itu lirih.

Jaejoong mengangguk ''Eomma di sini sayang,'' bisiknya lembut. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

Jaejoong tersentak saat tangan mungil Heewon terangkat dan mengusap air matanya.

''Aku tidak suka melihat eomma menangis. Aku sayang eomma,''

Jaejoong memeluk Heewon. Hatinya menghangat saat anak yang selama ini dia sia-siakan mengatakan itu.

''Maafkan eomma ne karena selama ini tidak berbuat baik sama Heewon,'' kata Jaejoong, ''Heewon mau memaafkan eomma?''

Heewon mengangguk, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Heewon yang diperban dengan sayang.

''Boo, Heewon kenapa?''

Jaejoong tersentak saat suara _bass_ itu mengagetkannya. Dia melihat Yunho yang menggendong Changmin. Jaejoong memang menelepon Yunho tadi, menyuruh laki-laki itu ke _Seoul Hospital_.

'' _Daddy_ , Min mau tidul di sebelah hyungie.'' Rengek Changmin.

Heewon yang mendengar itu segera menggeser tubuhnya dan Changmin pun tidur di sebelah Heewon dan memeluk hyung tersayangnya. Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Changmin.

Betapa naifnya Jaejoong. Bahkan Changmin pun terlihat sangat menyayangi Heewon. Mengapa dulu dia begitu gengsi mengakui bahwa dia menyayangi Heewon seperti anaknya sendiri?

''Heewon jatuh dari lantai dua sekolahnya, _bear_.'' Kata Jaejoong.

Yunho memandang Heewon cemas, ''Apa yang sakit, nak?''

Heewon menggelengkan kepalanya, ''Sakitnya sudah hilang semenjak eomma di sini,''

Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya menggumamkan kata terima kasih berkali-kali di dalam hatinya.

Baru saja pintu yang tertutup setelah kehadiran Yunho dan Changmin pun kembali terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita dengan raut wajah cemasnya.

Jaejoong membeku melihat wanita itu. Go Ahra.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati keluarga mungil itu dan tersenyum kikuk. ''Maaf dengan kedatanganku yang mengejutkan kalian. Aku sangat khawatir mendengar kabar Heewon jatuh setelah penutupan pameranku tadi.'' jelas wanita itu.

Yunho mengangguk paham. Ahra ibu kandung Heewon, jelas dia khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya. Apalagi selama empat tahun ini dia belum melihat Heewon. Ahra adalah _desaigner_ terkenal, jadi dia sangat sibuk. Wanita itu memutuskan untuk tinggal di Prancis setelah perceraiannya dengan Yunho lima tahun lalu. Apalagi hak asuh Heewon jatuh di tangan Yunho, menjadikannya tak mempunyai alasan untuk tinggal di Korea lebih lama lagi. Ahra baru saja menggelar pameran busananya di Seoul jadi pasti dia mendengar kabar anaknya jatuh dari teman Ahra yang sekaligus kepala sekolah di tempat Heewon bersekolah.

Jaejoong berdiri dan menggendong Changmin yang kesal karena kegiatannya bersama hyung nya diganggu. Tapi Jaejoong dengan cepat meredakan kekesalan bocah montok itu dengan berjanji membelikannya dua loyang pizza berukuran jumbo. Ckck, dasar _foodmonster_ cilik.

Ahra segera saja duduk di tempat yang tadi diduduki Jaejoong dan menggenggam tangan anaknya dengan tatapan khawatir seorang ibu.

''Mama,'' kata Heewon lirih.

Ara tersenyum dengan air mata di pipinya, ''Mama di sini,'' kata Ahra lembut, ''Bagaimana kabarmu Heewonie? Apa Papa dan Jae eomma menjagamu dengan baik?''

Heewon mengangguk. ''Papa perhatian padaku, apalagi Jae eomma.''

Ahra menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan berterimakasih. Jaejoong merasa dadanya sakit. Bagaimana mungkin Heewon bisa berkata seperti itu setelah apa yang dilakukannya selama ini.

''Mama tak bisa lama-lama di sini, Heewon-ah. Mama harus ke Prancis sekarang, waktu Mama di Korea sudah habis.'' Kata Ahra dengan nada menyesal. Heewon tampaknya kecewa dengan ucapan Ahra. ''Hei, jangan sedih _boy_. Kan ada Papa dan Eomma juga adikmu yang akan menemanimu di sini,''

''Tapi aku kangen Mama,''

Ahra menarik napas dalam. Sebenarnya dia pun merindukan Heewon. Sangat. Apalagi dia tidak bertemu Heewon empat tahun terakhir.

''Mama janji akan mengajak Heewon ke Prancis liburan musim panas tahun depan. Oke?''

Heewon pun mengangguk walaupun tidak rela.

Ahra segera berdiri dan membungkuk pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ahra kemudian menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, membuat laki-laki itu tersentak dengan perlakuan Ahra.

Ahra tersenyum manis, ''Aku tahu kau bisa menjaga anakku dengan baik. Terima kasih, Jaejoong-ah. Aku tak menyesal menyerahkan Yunho dan Heewon padamu. Aku pamit.''

Ahra melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat menuju pintu dan memegang knop pintu. Tapi wanita itu berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang, melihat keluarga kecil itu yang menatap kepergiannya.

''Hati-hati Mama Ahla,'' teriakan Jung kecil sukses membuat Ahra terkaget-kaget karena bocah montok itu memanggilnya mama. Namun, Ahra kemudian tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada bocah menggemaskan itu sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu dan pergi menghilang saat menutup pintu.

Jaejoong terus saja melihat pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Ahra. Perasaannya bercampur aduk sekarang, tetapi dia sangat senang.

''Aku mencintaimu, Boo.'' Bisik Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan mengecup keningnya.

''Aku juga mencintaimu, _Bear_ ,''

Dan Jaejoong tahu. Kebahagiaan yang selama ini diimpi-impikannya sudah di depan mata.

Keluarga kecilnya.

 **-END-**

Hehe, Ara kembali bawa Fanfic aneh Ara :D

Ini ide tiba-tiba aja muncul dan langsung Ara buat.

Panjang, ne?

Maaf jika tidak menarik dan _absurd_. Eh tapi jujur aja loh, Ara ngerasa aneh banget buat Ahra jadi orang baik LOL

Selamat menikmati, dan jangan lupa….

 _Review pleaseeee_ :o


End file.
